PhantomStuck DaveXJade
by VentingClown
Summary: Dave Strider the average 17 year old loner in his high school with a mask he never intends to take off, but as his crush, Jade Harely, tries to get close to this Music loving 'cool kid' he might just let her in. So as the story unfolds let's see if life pushes them apart or brings them together. Rated M for any graphic scenes that may occur. Cover image by mayumeii909 on DeviantART
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This is a WIP fanfiction I started for a friend, I know that it's a little messy, I am not much of a writer, but I do my best. No, this is not technically crossover with Phantom of the Opera or any other Phantom show or movie, the title is Phantomstuck because it is basically an AU where Dave is like the phantom from phantom of the opera where he's a loner, sticks to the shadows and hides behind this 'mask' and Jade is the girl that he falls in love with and she tries to figure him out but like, the high school version, sorry if this fact disappoints you. Please no Flaming, but I would be happy to hear any of the suggestions you might have to make this story better._**

* * *

><p>The girl, she had long waist length black hair which looked silky like satin, wore dorky circular glasses that hid very majestic green eyes, and had buck teeth. The first time Dave noticed her was at the fall formal of their freshmen year. She had worn a lovely dress with a slight green shimmer to it that seemed to hold stars in the black fabric, the sight of that girl captivated him. That whole night he watched her from behind his dark shades, hiding away in a corner of the large room. That was three years ago, now they were seniors in high school and she was still as gorgeous as ever and he had yet to approach her. They had every class together, well all but one, a biology class she took, he had music class that hour.<p>

He loved music, it was the escape he needed, a place where he wasn't flawed, where he was the cool kid and everyone wanted to be his friend. The only friend Dave really has is his older brother, Dirk, who he thought was almost as monstrous as him with his orange eyes. Whenever he brought it up though his bro would say something like, 'Nah, little man, my eyes don't make me a monster. They make me unique and awesome, embrace it, can't love anyone or let anyone love you till you love yourself,' and then Dirk would usually attack him with a katana or some other weapon for training. The training had started as soon as he could properly defend himself, so at about seven years old. His bro honestly did not make it easy but he had to admit he has gotten stronger from it, he even had a little muscle. He wondered if she would be impressed if she saw his muscles; maybe he would start wearing short sleeves like his bro?

Dave was instantly snapped from his day dreaming and memories past when a book slammed down on his desk by the teacher, Dr. Scratch. The guy has a degree in almost everything Dave could think of and was probably as old as a dinosaur, yet here he was teaching a bunch of hormonal teenagers history. He also taught the Health Education slash Sex ED class and English, Dave was like sixty-percent sure the guy was some kind of weirdo.

"Mr. Strider, if you do not start paying attention your brother gave me permission to use your full name, so I suggest you stop whatever this," he pauses and motions to the rap Dave was working on before he'd drifted off into thought, "is, and think more about studying for the upcoming test." Dr. Scratch stated before he went back to teaching his class.

'Just great.' He thought 'A fucking test, at this rate I'll fail my senior year and have to go with a bunch of thumb-sucking diaper wearing babies for the next few years.'  
>Twenty-some minutes later the bell rang and they were excused to the next class before lunch and to Dave's surprise she walked over to him.<p>

"Hi there Dave!" She said happily, giving him a wide buck toothed smile, her eyes almost closed when she smiled that wide.

'Oh my god, she's talking to me! Be cool Dave, be cool.' He thought as she continued,

"I'm Jade Harley, we have most our classes together." She said, Dave nodded and began to stutter, so he cleared his throat before speaking,

"I know." He stated simply, mentally kicking himself as soon as it came out, 'I know?! It makes me sound like I'm stalking her or something! God damn it Dave, you're blowing it!'

"I mean... I know, I've seen you in class, you're really smart." He corrected himself, trying to keep cool.

"Oh good! So I guess you know I've tutored some people in the past and I was wondering if you'd like to come over sometime? I've noticed your grades are really lacking and I could help you out. I would hate not to graduate with one of my class mates!" Jade exclaimed, touching his arm gently with her slender fingers.  
>Dave just nodded dumbly, barely even registering what she had just said; her touch was making him a bit dizzy. Jade smiles at the blonde boy before writing down her address and phone number, handing it to him before running to get to her next class as the warning bell rang. He stared after her until he was jolted by the sound of the late bell and he ran like hell to get to his next class. If he was late to music class one more time he would get detention, but the class was on the other side of the school so he ended up being late, as usual. It wasn't his fault the class was so far away, he couldn't run because he would get in trouble, and even fast walking he couldn't make it before the late bell rang, so he was pretty much doomed to be late. It's too bad he doesn't have some kind of time control powers to help him get places on time.<p>

-Cut to Jade-

Jade had barely made it to her biology class before the late bell had rung, she walked over to her desk and took her seat next to a blonde girl with purple eyes. Jade was pretty sure they were just contacts, but she could be wrong. Rose Lalonde has been one of Jade's closest friends since freshman year after Jade had moved into town with her Grandfather. Rose wasn't really the most popular girl in school, she has this obsession with wizards and magic and was kind of... Goth? That's one way to put it. Jade wasn't the most popular either but she was likable enough and the few friends she had were enough for her.

"Hello Jade." Rose greeted her friend, tapping her purple pencil on her notebook page, looking a bit bored; Jade guessed she was eagerly waiting for her English class, which was right after this one before the end of the day.

Rose was more of a writer then a science person like her mother, who was a pretty smart scientist and computer tech. Other than the fact she usually smelled like vodka, Jade liked her.

"Hi Rose!" Jade replied, taking her note-book and pencil out and then setting her bag on the floor at her feet as she sat by her friend.

"So why were you talking to Strider?" She asked, then added, "You know, the guy who never really talks to anyone, being all aloof and wearing shades all the time.."

"Dave? He's doing really bad in his classes so I invited him over for tutoring." She stated.

"What if he's a sick murderer and he kills you and then rape your corpse?" Rose asked rhetorically, more to scare her friend then warn her, it made Jade frown and look back up from the notes she had been looking through.

"You don't really think he could be a murderer or something do you?" She asked in response, now having doubts about inviting someone she knew nothing about over to her house. Rose had just shrugged in response as their teacher began the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N for those who have been waiting for an update for nearly a year now, I am deeply sorry, I often find myself without the will or the ability to actually write and finish something I started, writers block I suppose. I assure you though, until this story is completed, I will not be giving up on it. Please feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have a suggestion or feel the need to point out a mistake that may have been look over._**

* * *

><p>Dave stood outside of Jade's house, he had texted her to confirm it wasn't a false number earlier that evening just as school had gotten out, also confirming the address. Now as he stood there, even the size of her home seemed to further add to the knot in his stomach; her house made her seem closer to perfection than he had ever known. She seemed to have it all: looks, brains, money, and friends; it almost intimidated him and he was more than ready to hightail it out of there before he made a fool of himself. But alas, by the time he decided to turn tail and run, the door clicked open and Jade's voice rang out as she called to him,<p>

"Dave! There you are, we were beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Dave stiffened as he heard her voice, turning back slightly to get the full view of her standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I got a little lost and I wasn't sure if I got the right place so I was- we?" Dave began but as the word 'we' registered in his mind he stopped, "who's we?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. Rose Lalonde is here, I help her with biology and in exchange she helps me out with English, I hope you don't mind." Jade said giving an awkwardly cute smile as she opens the door for him to come in.

"I- no, of course it's alright." Dave replied as he walked up the steps and into her sizable home; hiding the disappointment he felt that they wouldn't be alone. Jade would never admit it, but she the only reason she invited Rose over was because what her purple-eyed friend had said during biology had unnerved her; and her grandfather wouldn't be home until later that evening. Jade couldn't in decent mind just un-invite her aloof classmate, so in her mind, this was a good alternative. At least she hoped it was, it would be horrible if he did turn out to be a psycho and somehow over powered them both and left them for dead. On the bright side, if he did turn out to be a psychopath, it would be a bit more likely he would be caught. It's a lot harder to hide two bodies than it is to hide one.

"This way." Jade chimed, walking up several flights of stairs to her room. By the time they arrived at the tower where her room was located, Dave was winded and trying his best not to show it. 'This is what I get for skipping out on Bro's training sessions the last few weeks.' he thought to himself. Once he caught his breath he jogged to catch up to Jade, arriving just as she had stopped at the door of her room, waiting for him.  
>"Well, here we are. This is my room!" She exclaimed as she opened the door, allowing Dave to go in ahead of her. Up one more -thankfully much shorter- flight of stairs there, sitting on Jade's bed, was Rose; her laptop set atop of her crossed legs as her fingers ticked across the keyboard.<p>

"The infamous Dave Strider, It is lovely to meet you." Rose stated, not looking up from her laptop.

"You too. Rose, right?" Dave asked, looking over at the other blonde.

"Rose Lalonde, Rose is just fine, but Miss Lalonde would be excellent." she replied, finally looking up from her laptop.

"I'm just going to call you Rose." He said, an awkward silence following for several moments before Jade clasped her hands together with a soft slap sound.

"Well, shall we begin our study session?" Jade asked her two companions, looking between the two as Dave cleared his throat and gave a hoarse 'yes', Rose nodding in agreement. Jade smiled, retrieving her books and other supplies before taking a seat next to Rose and crisscrossing her legs as Dave took up a spot on the floor in front of them.

There was a long silence among them as each worked on their own thing, it was finally broken by Dave raising his hand, well beginning to; however, he quickly retracted the action when he realized he wasn't in class, he did clear his throat, which did get a response from Jade.

"Need help Dave?" The green-eyed female asked the blond male smiling at him when he gave a shy nod as she slide off of the bed and onto the floor next to him, leaning over to look at his books, notes, and things to see how she could assist him in his studies.

~After a long night of studying, awkward silences, and questions -coming from Jade to Rose about English, Rose to Jade about Biology, and Dave to Jade about History- ~

Rose sighed as she looked at the time, "My apologies, but it is long past due for me to return home." She stated, closing her laptop and slipping it along with its charger into her bag. She rose from her seated position and bade the two of them a Good Day as she walked down the stairs and out of her friend's room; leaving Dave alone with the sweet girl he has long admired. Dave stared at the book in his hands, realizing just how nervous he was now that the other girl in the room was gone. All he could do was casually wipe his sweaty palm onto his jeans and give an awkward cough. There was a long moment of silence before Jade reached over and closed the book in his lap.

"Well, it is rather late. I suppose you should be heading out as well?" She asked, Dave nodded his head stiffly, he knew that his Bro wouldn't be all that worried about him. But it was getting dark out and he didn't often like being caught out in the dark in the heavily populated, and sometimes dangerous area he lived in. Dave stood from where he was seated, gathering his things up before he gave Jade a wave as he left. Walking down the steps, passing the old man he recognized as Jade's grandpa. He gave him a nervous smile as he passed, the old man tipping his hat as he went up into his granddaughter's room.

-Cut to Jade-

Jade looked up when she saw her grandfather come up the steps into her room as she continued putting her books back into her light blue backpack before sitting on her bed and setting it right next to her on the floor.

"Is something the matter Pop-Pop?" She asked when she noticed the look on his face. The old man took a seat next to his granddaughter, fondly recalling when she was just a wee little lass. He smiled tiredly and took his glasses from his eyes, cleaning the spectacles with the end of his shirt before replacing the rectangular eye glasses back to where they belonged, atop the bridge of his nose.

"Jade, it is high time we have a talk about the bullets and the guns, or as its most commonly referred to as the making of babies." Grandpa said watching his seventeen year old granddaughter squirm at the thought of her grandfather having that talk with her. She knew very well what he meant, they covered all of it in the health class she took last year. The moment she tried to protest though, there was a finger to her lips as he began speaking.

"You see Jade, a man puts his hiddly into the girls hoohah and a lot of trigger movements go in between, and nine months later, a baby is born." He said as Jade looked mortified. She didn't even know what could have possibly caused him to bring this up! She had gotten though seventeen years of her life without needing her grandfather to talk about that subject to her; and was not pleased that she couldn't get by with the rest of her life without him clumsily trying to explain. The worst part of it was that he picked up two of her tangle buddies to demonstrate what he meant. He then proceeded to procure a third and act out as if one of the tangle buddies was giving birth to it.

Jade had her head in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassed and mortified face as her grandfather asked her if she had any questions. She simply shook her head and he nodded, saying that if she did have any, she always knew where to find him. She gave another nod to let him know she understood, not sitting up until she was sure he was gone before letting out a long breathy sigh as she laid back in bed. "What in the world could have brought that on..." she wondered aloud as she stared at her ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I feel the need to leave a special thanks. So thanks to the two Jake roleplayer's that assisted me in that awkward little talk and my friend Aiden, who let me rant to him when I wasn't able to come up with the idea, until I did. Thank you Adrian for being my proof reader and helping me in making the content I am writing, better. you too Tuxi._**


End file.
